I carry you in my heart
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Me gustaría leerte algo-me dijo   Girlxgirl
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:El poema no me pertenece,así como las protagonistas

Nota:Lo admito,soy una romántica sin sentido,pero el amor ES bonito(e idealista hasta que te pegan la patada)

I CARRY YOUR HEART WITH ME

-Me gustaría leerte algo-me dijo.

-¿Qué es?-le pregunté.

Ella tímida,bajo la mirada y se sonrojó

-E..es algo que leí...y me pareció... correcto-tartamudeó, retirando la vista.

-¿Correcto?-pregunté,estaba intrigada

-S...sí-asintió-Correcto para nosotras,para este momento.

Yo sonreí

-Vale,adelante.

Ella sacó un pequeño libro y buscó una página,cuando la encotro fijó los ojos en un punto y comenzó a leer.

I carry your heart with me

I carry your heart with me  
>(I carry it in my heart)<br>I am never without it  
>(anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by<br>only me is your doing, my darling)  
>I fear no fate<br>(for you are my fate, my sweet)  
>I want no world<br>(for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
>and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant<br>and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
>here is the deepest secret nobody knows<br>(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
>and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows<br>higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
>and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart<br>I carry your heart  
>(I carry it in my heart) <p>

Cuando terminó no levantó la vista de la .

La verdad,yo también estaba pensando,en ella.

Sonreí.

-Yo también te quiero-le dije.

Ambas sabíamos que yo no era capaz de decirlo de la misma forma que ella lo había a ella no parecía importarle pues se acercó a mí y sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía-nos quedamos calladas-igual que tu sabías que yo te quería decírtelo.

No pude evitarlo,ambas sabíamos que yo era la de las acciones,no de las era ella.

La besé.

Porque yo atesoro su corazón,de la misma forma que ella atesora el mío.

¿Quién me puede decir quién es quién?(je,je)

Review please,y sed todo los críticos que os apetezca.


	2. Chapter 2Urgente

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

EagleRay

Shadowdianne


End file.
